One Hell of A Time in College
by JTHMManson4
Summary: Future!Fic. What If scenario. Stewie Griffin had been brilliant enough to pass through high school, but now at 11 years old, he is about to enter college. Excitement is guaranteed, but should he be so excited with what horrors are on campus...?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Family Guy. If I did, I'd have more of original Stewie in later seasons, as well as better treatment of Meg in general :P**

 **And just to be on the safe side- A little explanation needs to be done. This is kind of.. based off of my own future version of Stewie, in which at 15 has total control of the world. World domination and all.. :P I wouldn't say this story fits into the history of his past though, given the events that happen. It's more of a 'What If?' scenario. And I know it's a Family Guy fanfic, maybe humor will be thrown in, idk yet.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! :)**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Prologue-

Shame.

The 11 and half year old had to go through the school system— despite being considered a genius since birth. It was still ridiculously easy at an almost college level, something he had just passed before the summer.

He hadn't been able to yet destroy the schooling laws for himself— despite having a faux-president in place.

The two didn't always see eye-to-eye.

Stewie had already absolutely soared through high school, graduating at top of his class. So that summer, it wasn't _hard at all_ to pick a college— An excellent college, hopefully, to provide a challenge for the young child.

With his available resources, it was extremely easy to apply to the college he wanted.

Fall.

It finally crept around the corner. The boy soon found himself standing in front of the campus's gates in beginning of the season. He rustled his mostly brown, orange-tinted hair a bit, before finally stepping forward and pressing the buzzer. The gates swung open in an intimidating way, as the child waited.

Once they were done presenting themselves in an almost eerie fashion, Stewie went and headed towards his assigned dorm building. Quite a few leaves swirled down onto the ground signaling the approach of Fall, as he made his way down the sidewalk avoiding some other students.

He watched the leaves— at least once or twice. They were so colorful— and _happy—_ a sharp contrast to the barely noticeable eeriness that seemed to linger in the air.

With that observation in mind, the genius had to lift an eyebrow.

Nothing else seemed out of the ordinary, except maybe a sickly looking college student walking around—and everyone not really giving attention to them. The students seemed almost… _afraid_ to do so.

The pre-teen though brushed it off, as he finally reached his destination.

The doors to the building were heavy to him, and plus they made a noticeable sound, alerting of the staff there of his presence. There was a Lobby off to his right, and some stared over, curious. Even some of disbelief. He kindly gave them a fake wave for a greeting, before turning his attention to the Dormitory Head's office off to his left.

He sighed, hoping this was to be a stress free day—

Perhaps even a decent opportunity to not be made fun of because of his young age, as he explored the campus later.

The Head was busy typing at her computer, making sure everything was in order in terms of any new arrivals for the day, and the next couple of days as the new semester begun. Her office was organized for the most part, and some family photos also sat on her desk, facing her.

Her silence within the room was soon interrupted. _A new arrival,_ her mind supplied as her chocolate eyes fell onto the door quickly, letting the knocking invade her ears.

She set down her cup of herbal tea before calling out, "Come in."

The door opened up, and she widened her eyes just a tad. So this was what the staff was talking about— news about an 11 year old student. She cleared her throat and relaxed, motioning now to the seat in front of her desk. "Please sit down."

Stewie made no apparent reaction and sat down, making no noise other than letting his backpack sit softly on the ground.

She took another sip of her tea before setting it aside to find some papers on Stewie. "Oh my word, an 11 year old, huh? I trust you won't be much trouble?" Making small talk was important to her. It allowed a good first impression, and the beginning of a semi-friendship with the residing people.

The boy laughed. ''I shouldn't be, no. Hell, I'm not that type." ….Unless you count murderous tendencies, among other criminal acts.

Oblivious, she smiled. "That's good to hear. So, I suppose you'd be making quite the impression too because of your age, am I right?" She questioned, setting some papers in front of him to sign and to look over.

A smirk this time. "I plan on it. It'd be easy enough to blow my professors' minds, I believe."

This time, she laughed. "Good. Always interesting to see a genius around here. Okay, I need to look through these papers, and also sign some." She separated the read-only and the sign-only papers in different piles.

"Fair enough." He commented sighing, only skimming through the read-only papers, before handing them to her, a slight dazed expression on her face.

"I recommend reading them, Mr. Griffin."

His only reply was a shrug, before she moved to point out where to sign.

"…Very well." Slight disappointment in her voice shined through, then got wiped away. "You'll be in room 34b. Which is on the second floor. I'll provide you with a map." She told him, as she tucked a lock of her mostly black, tint of blue hair back behind her ear. She reached for a Dorm Building Map, then handed it to him. She also gave him the dorm room key.

Stewie grabbed it, studying it thoroughly, before placing it in his backpack. He slid the key into his pocket. "Okay, easy enough, Miss…? Blast, what's your name?" He could have kicked himself for not checking the nameplate outside of the door.

"Ms. Barnley. Welcome to the Campus, Mr. Griffin." She smiled once again, standing up to reach out a hand towards him.

The pre-teen eyed the hand for a moment or two, before returning the shake. "Thank you, and you've been friendly— which is always a good quality, Ms. Barnley."

"Thank you, I try. Let me know if either you or your roommate have any trouble— the mini-fridges on the second floor can be a bit inoperative at times."

Stewie froze from exiting the room. _Oh bloody hell— a_ _ **roommate?**_ He grimaced. "A… roommate." He repeated.

A look of concern fell onto her face. "Is something wrong with that? If so, we can—"

"No, it's fine." He cut her off, before waving a goodbye before leaving. He inwardly groaned as he made his way over to the stairs. He didn't think he'd have to deal with a _roommate._ Not to mention, he would have liked some privacy due to needing to work on some devices of his own.

He sighed deeply, as he reached the stairs, now starting to climb them.

Hopefully, the most he could hope for is that the other wouldn't be 'up in his grill' trying to get a closer to whatever he was working on.

That, and not mocking him for being years younger.

Quite a few times he had lost his temper and _slaughtered_ a few people that had done that. Then the next day, the other students wondered where that individual had gotten off to.

Plus, it had always been the matter of not being caught too.

And that'd probably be a bit trickier on a campus than a public school.

His eyes watched as some other college students mingled about within the halls of the second floor. Like the floor below, there was a Lobby of some sorts— full of people laughing and conversing about their lives' events.

He had noticed a couple of people pointing at him, whispering about him. He narrowed his eyes, fastly approaching them. He did have concealed weapons with him if anyone became a problem, but he wouldn't dare risk it, if he didn't have to. Not here.

"Is there a problem?"

The boy of the two averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, intimidated by the harsh cold stare by a mere pre-teen. "N-Nothing, man. Just… something you don't always see around here."

Stewie kept staring at the boy, letting a few moments slide by before continuing on his way. "Good." He spoke.

The older boy hurriedly pulled the girl by his side down the hall in the opposite direction, freaked out.

Stewie finally let his feet halt. There it was.

Room 34b.

He turned on his heel to face the door. Whether or not a headache would creep onto his brain, was purely up to how his first meeting would go with his new roommate.

After a moment of hesitance, he dug out his key and put it into the doorhandle—

Then twisted it.

 **Be sure to read and review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we get to meet Stewie's roommate. :3 Will they get long, or will it all go bad?**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter 1

The door opened up without a single problem, which was always a good thing.

Of course, the very first thing Stewie scanned for was his roommate— then his eyes fell onto the form that was playing on a computer on the side (apparently his side) of a long desk against the wall. Sounds came forth from the electronic device, but it was soon halted when the blonde paused his game.

Their eyes met—

Chocolate upon chocolate.

Stewie nodded a bit as a greeting. "Hello. I'm Stewie Griffin."

 _Huh, no looks of judgment…_

Instead, did he see interest and curiosity?

 _Perhaps this could work out afterall…_ That's when he looked past the blonde and noticed a Twilight poster nearby, taped to the wall. _Eeeeehhhhhh… I don't know, actually._

The owner of it moved from his chair and went over and held out a friendly hand, and smiled a bit nervously, as he was going to meet a new person. "Hey, I'm Jacob. Nice to meet ya."

Stewie forced a smile, despite previous things. "Same…" He titled his head a bit, looking over to the computer. "So… whatcha playing?"

Jacob lifted his eyebrows and looked back over to his gaming setup. He rushed back over, now smiling a bit more at ease now. Familiar ground for him to talk about.

"Oh, just a game that I love- It's something called Rats in Space. Some First person shooter, and you have to solve a strange mystery/horror that has been infecting the world. Despite its title, it's _nothing_ about rats in space, haha."

Stewie cracked a weak smile. ''Hn… Slightly into video games, not really my thing though." He shrugged.

Jacob hmm'ed, a little nervous, as he continued to sit there. "Then what, then?"

Stewie shifted his eyes a little. "I like rea—" Then he froze, knowing the conversation might turn to Twilight. "Uh… I like building stuff."

Jacob nodded. "Cool, like what?"

The pre-teen shrugged. "…Devices. Weapons, other stuff. A Variety, really."

"Oh, so mechanical engineering?" This perked the other's interest, his eyes shined a bit.

Well, the ruler didn't expect _that._ This actually gained a genuine smile from him. "Yeah— Advanced mathematics in order to do it all too."

He liked to brag— He had the right to, didn't he?

Jacob pouted a little bit, falling silent.

"What?"

The taller of them sighed. "I…" He looked down at the floor briefly. ".. never had enough smarts to actually pursue enough of the field. Math had always been my weak point."

"Huh… Why did you give up?"

He shifted a bit nervously in his seat, losing eye contact. "Oh, nothing.. It's just—I… didn't have high enough grades to continue on with it."

Stewie hmm'ed. "Oh." He simply said, unsure of how to comment.

Jacob looked up with a smile to cover up his shame at himself. "So… How old are you, really?"

 _My men should be here with my luggage soon…_ His mind idly wandered briefly, before he snapped his attention back to Jacob. "Oh, my age? Yeah, it _is_ 11."

The other blinked. "So… The rumors are true afterall…"

Narrowed eyes. "Rumors?"

Jacob was quick to reply, waving his hands in defense. "Don't worry, nothing bad.. Mostly all good…"

He gave him a skeptical look.

A frown. "Okaaaaayyyy… Maybe some bad, some good. As expected though.." A shrug. "That's how society works sometimes…"

"…True." Stewie finally answered.

Subject change was needed, Jacob could tell by the look on the youngster's face. "Hey! Idea, why don't I show you around campus?"

The pre-teen shrugged. "Sure, it'd be highly beneficial to know where everything is."

Jacob smiled a bit, as he hopped up. "Don't worry, we won't be gone _too_ long— maybe I can show you some of my game?"

"..I guess."

"Great! Alright, come on." The blonde said eagerly, hoping he could make another friend on campus—he wasn't too popular as it was, just because he preferred moreso to have close friends, than a lot of ones and them not being close at all.

The future sole dictator of the world soon followed behind, as he noted that Jacob had locked their door when out in the hall.

"Uhm… Will probably be unlocked by the time some of my—" He froze. What _would he_ say in this situation? Rich kid? Sure. "Men come by with my things."

Of course— Stewie's statement and assumption—

Made Jacob think he was a filthy rich kid. "Whoa! Rich? Haha, lucky to be your roommate then, huh?"

Perfect. "Yeah, I guess so." Stewie allowed himself to smirk. "Don't expect me to buy _everything_ for you, though." Joking around.

Jacob only grinned in response, then looked away shyly. He started down the hallway. "Okay, so, we're in one of the 8 Dorm buildings—which are west side of the campus. Luckily, it's not too far of a walk though to the classroom buildings." He then did a doubltake, looking cofnsued. "…Wait… I-I can't show you around if—"

"They'll stand in front of the room, don't worry. Not when my stuff's left unguarded."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "O-Okay, good…" He paused, having doubt in his eyes about to voice his next thought—

"No, they won't touch your things. Their only concern is my things."

Jacob looked a bit apprehensive about that. "Uh—"

"Under strict orders. Orders that if done wrong, would bring around consequences." Didn't help one of them were already in hot water— one strike, one mistake away from being killed.

Still a bit apprehensive, but somewhat reassured, Jacob hesitantly went on. "…Well, now I know your name, so… if everything's missing…"

"Yeah, yeah, I _know._ " He rolled his eyes.

He pouted. " ** _Fine—_** I've warned you."

They continued on, letting their plan guide them outside, where the shade of the sky presented the upcoming acknowledgement of dinnertime.

"Only if it were pixels…" Jacob fake sighed, as he paused from walking to gaze around.

"…I say, that sigh was _totally_ faked."

Jacob smirked a little, as he continued on. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Nope."

''Darn." He remarked, looking at the other, then out front of him.

Walking around here, reminded him briefly of the sick boy out here when he had arrived… Stewie looked around, but didn't see him. "So… Is there a flu of some sorts going around?"

Jacob seemed to pale slightly at the mention— "Not that I know of~" He said maybe a bit too cheerfully.

This prompted a lifted eyebrow to come from the pre-teen. " **_Seriously?_** I've just seen someone sick earlier and—"

"It's better that you don't know." He said, showing the end of the discussion.

Stewie scowled at that bland answer— he suddenly realized the slight eerie feeling was back in the atmosphere… Something was definitely _strange_ about this area, _no,_ the whole campus…He intended to find out _what_ whenever he got the chance to. "Wh—"

"Ah, look!"

Stewie was irritated that he had gotten cut off once—no, but _twice_ already—but ended up glancing over to what prompted excitement from the game lover.

It was a multistory building with the sign 'Library' above the multi-doors, four of them. "Come on, I'll show you just how much is readily available in terms of books… It's insane. _Truly_ insane."

Almost entirely brushing off the previous subject matter, the pre=teen titled up his head as they got closer to the building.

"Are you saying it's that many floors?"

"Ya. It's got everything— _truly everything._ "

''Hn, as expected from a high –rated college…"

Jacob nodded, as he rushed forward, pulling Stewie along. "Come on! Maybe it'll finally have the last book of Twilight.."

Stewie cringed upon hearing that. Damn it. Why'd the topic have to crop its ugly rear head again? "Uh… Maybe."

"Edward's so cut—I mean, so _cool._ " He laughed a little nervously, as he pushed the door open for them.

…Oh? Someone like him? He decided to comment on it— "Uh, you meant to say _cute_ , I know you did. I—"

"No, I-I didn't!" Jacob blushed, as he pushed Stewie forward over to a table, and then further than that— leading them towards a more secluded area, more void of students. He finally stopped then shuffled his feet nervously, keeping his vision on the floor.

"Okay— M-Maybe I _did_ say it, but—" Anything for him to not be made fun of… Even if it would be lying to himself.

Stewie cut him off. "No. It's okay. Seriously. I have tendencies like that too— Only, I believe I may lean more towards bisexual more than anything else."

A grateful smile fell onto Jacob's face. "…Thanks." He said a bit quietly, then motioned over towards some books. "Come on, I'll show you the collection here."

The small boy smiled back, nodding and went to follow the other.

 **A/N: Yay! Stewie has a friend :3 Mwuhahaha, erugh.. I suck at suspense for the creepiness here... I wanted a tiny bit more about that, but I guess further along the line I can put more into it.**

 **Be sure to read and review :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ahaha, I got carried away ENTIRELY with this chapter. It's long as all hell. X3 More friendship goodness along with some more plot revealed~ And thanks to my new reviewer~**

 **And wow, sorry for the late update :c Blouh, I blame drawing Stewie too much and of course, roleplaying.. :P**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

CHAPTER 2

"There are some science-y books over there—"

"Oh! Fantasy section!"

"Comic books. I _love_ the more twisted ones."

"Textbooks—"

Jacob showed him to all three floors, and it was quite magnificent—all the available texts. All the _pure_ knowledge. He kept talking once in a little while, as they made their way slowly through everything, but he abruptly halted.

Stewie nearly rammed right into him. "Ah! What the deuce, man?"

"….This isn't supposed to be part of the library, so let's go this way—" The older of them tried to pull Stewie away from a more decrepit section. It seemed broken down, abandoned. Lost in time.

The younger yanked his arm out of the other's grip, as he actually dared to enter the section, shrugging. "What's so bad about it?" He said accusingly.

Jacob let out a shaky breath, throwing his eyes back and forth. "Dude… G-Get out of there."

" ** _Why?_** "

He sighed. "Look… It's— We can't talk about it here."

"Why not?" He was stubborn— He was used to getting his way afterall.

Jacob bit at his tongue, then went in and pulled the struggling pre-teen out of the section without a single word. He signaled for the other to stay quiet, and he led them to a table. The teen grabbed a pencil and paper from nearby and wrote down some words:

 _'We can't talk about it outloud— or else…. Well, they'll know.'_

Stewie looked absolutely confused, sighing, thinking the other was paranoid. _'Okay… Then elaborate what the hell is wrong with that section?'_

 _'Fine… A few years back— Okay, no one truly knows what started it all…I don't know, think of… mysterious beginnings like in a mystery novel about some strange. Idk. That… illness going around… It's somethin' done to students— selected students.'_

 _'….A conspiracy of sorts?'_

 _'…You could say that, I guess.'_

 _'… Okayyyy. But you haven't answered what's wrong with that section. You're paranoid, you know that?'_

 _'… Forget it. I've already said too much, Stewie.'_

Stewie scowled, as Jacob pushed himself up from the table, crumpling up the piece of paper before stuffing it into his pocket. He brushed past a couple of students, leaving a confused Stewie who went to catch up.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. And it's a simply forgotten section of the Library… Nothing more."

Stewie rolled his eyes, his thoughts quickly going back to something else instead. Nothing to worry about… Perhaps Jacob was right.

Though the 11 year old's vision lingered a bit on it.

They soon exited, upon Jacob wanting to get to the Dining Hall building because of the time coming close to dinnertime— At least the building was open whenever from 7 am to 10 pm everyday for students to come by for food.

They stopped in front of a couple of other students. Stewie didn't know why they had stopped— each of them seemed to eye Jacob with disgust.

No doubt, popular kids from the college's grounds.

"H-Hey guys! Whatcha up to?" Jacob walked up next to a slightly overweight blonde, who rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, loser."

However, the homosexual wasn't deterred from further communication, so he tried with the two popular girls of the three person group, getting in between them. They were both orange-haired. "H-Hey, guys… Mind if I join you…?"

They appeared to be twins— sisters, perhaps? They both scowled, pushing him away, behind them. "No, stop that. We're never going to be your friend, twerp."

The pre-teen frowned at the mistreatment of his friend and stepped in front of the older people with crossed arms. Jacob was shaking his head, not wanting for Stewie to cause trouble or anything—

"I say, you can quit it now." He said coolly.

The overweight blonde sighed deeply, as he looked at the twins. "Go up ahead, I'll catch up later." They nodded, scoffing at the scene unfolding. They soon left, leaving all but the three there.

The blonde, Tyler, snorted towards the 11 year old. "And? What will you do about it, kid?"

"Oh, you never know…" Stewie went up and pushed the bully backward, then immediately made him trip over Stewie' leg, letting him fall harshly to the pavement scratching up a bit of his arm. "…Something like that."

Tyler growled, swiftly sitting up. "You know, I could easily beat you up, _kid._ That's all you are. Probably a _faggot_ like this loser here too."

Stewie stepped forward, flicking his wrist, to allow his trusty switchblade to fall into his hand, but didn't let it to be known to other students outside of the fight. Not too many cameras outside, apparently, though.

"Oh? You want to mess with _me_ of all people? Worse thing yo—"

The child was suddenly cut off and yanked back away from Tyler, who glared at him and picked himself up. Jacob laughed nervously. "H-He doesn't mean it Tyler…"

Tyler scoffed, checking his arm. ''Whatever." He bumped right into Stewie, nearly knocking him over and headed towards the Dining Hall.

Jacob scowled at Stewie, then sighed, frowning. "What the heck was that all about!?"

Stewie growled after Tyler, but Jacob held him back. "What? He was bullying you— more specifically, they were… So I figured I'd do something about it."

Jacob looked freaked out. "But with a _knife_ dude?" He whispered.

Stewie averted his eyes. He was hoping to make friends— make a friend that didn't mind his more… violent side. "…It's all about control in this situation, isn't it?"

A look of disappointment entered into his eyes. "Not the point… J-Just be careful around them, they're known to play dirty against others…"

"…You won't tell on me, will you?"

Jacob hesitated, then closed his eyes. With a shake of his head, he said, "No… But do it again, violence is the last thing that should be done about it…"

Stewie scoffed, sighing. "Fine, fine.." He shoved the switchblade back up his sleeve.

Jacob motioned him to follow; they started to head towards the building once more, almost there. Conversations and laughs could be heard about them— luckily not about what had just happened.

An d most importantly, not about what Stewie had on him.

"… Why do you carry that around anyways?"

He shrugged, looking finally over towards his friend. "Habit, really."

The other furrowed his brows. "… Did you have a troubled childhood, or somethin'?"

Stewie looked almost bored with that statement, but decided to put on a supposedly genuine saddened look. "…My mother and father had been murdered... So I went to live with my grandparents on my mother's side..."

Jacob's eyebrows perked up, and he frowned, putting a hand onto the other's shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that, Stewie…"

"M-My mother was first…" _Good riddance. That bitch._ "And—"

Jacob shushed him. "You… You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

Stewie fake sighed, and nodded sadly.

"By the way, I never commented earlier, but that _totally_ explains your accent."

Stewie was thrown off guard. "Wait, what?"

"Being a rich kid, living with your grandparents— That's totally an upper class accent."

A lifted eyebrow. "Uh… No, it's genuinely British."

"But… That doesn't make _sense."_

"Things don't have to make sense from a cartoon's perspective, but I suppose there's a headcanon out there about my accent…"

The blonde froze, tilting his head. "Wait, _what?_ "

"—Then the whole _Rex Harrison_ influence—"

Jacob stopped him right there, making the child halt in his steps. "Dude, _dude._ Stop. You're freaking me out."

Stewie rolled his eyes, pulling out of the other's grip. "Alright, alright, I get it. You seem to be freaked out by me in general…"

Jacob caught up to him, as they entered into the building, brushing past quite a few students. "I-I never said that."

"Just a few sentences ago?"

Jacob shook his head. "I didn't mean it in that sense- neither referring to the situation earlier… Let's.. just eat." He led the pre-teen over to the food area, which was enclosed in a separate room from the cafeteria rooms, which held several tables. Some students were already starting to fill the tables up.

Stewies eyes grew amazed—

Several locations of different foods presented themselves within the large room—It seemed to present itself as a large food court. Except there were no prices around.

Jacob grinned, catching the other's amazed look. "Yeah, it's great, isn't it?" He hummed. "Let's meet by the doors— after we get everyth—"

He was served a quick nod and was cut off by the pre-teen who zoomed off to grab a pamphlet which detailed about the several places to get food. He quickly read through it, now going off to gather up food.

Jacob shook his head with a smile, before doing the same.

They were able to meet back up with absolutely no problems, and so went to go into one of the cafeteria rooms. Jacob stopped Stewie from entering the one room, peering through one of the closed double doors.

"I need to see if Tyler and his cronies are in there…" As soon as he ended that sentence, he saw them. He pushed Stewie gently over towards the other room. "Let's go into this one."

"I say, you're too afraid of them…"

He pouted. ''Tough… " He said leading the way inside. "Alright, select somewhere we can sit…"

The genius swooped his eyes all over the tables, seeing several clichés in place just like in high school, but not as severe. Everything seemed like it was in place, except one table… His curiosity was peaked, so he walked over there.

"Hey."

Widened eyes presented themselves, and the sickly looking teen glanced. Someone was talking to h-him? "Uh, hey…" He coughed a bit.

He narrowed his eyes. "Want some company?"

"I-It's not contagious.. But— you don't w-want to be seen near me…I-If _they_ know…"

Stewie tilted his head, confused. "…Huh?"

Before the kid could continue to talk with the prodigy, the pre-teen was abruptly yanked away by Jacob, who hissed at him, "Stop that, don't do it— Come on, let's… Let's get out of here…" Stewie was unable to respond, as the other almost literally pushed him gently, a little roughly, into some seats at an empty table.

"…Jeez."

Jacob frowned, giving a scrutinizing gaze over to his friend, as Stewie began to eat after he was done looking over towards the teen he had talked to earlier. He paused in his devouring, as he caught the look from the teen across from him at the circular surface their food rested upon.

"…What?"

"Stewie?" He intoned seriously.

"Yeeeees?" He snorted lightly, as he jabbed a piece of seafood on his plate, then shoved it into his mouth.

"…Why'd you pick this school?"

The pre-teen swallowed his food before speaking. "I'd figure it could have provided me _at least_ a bit of a challenge in my courses."

"…Hm." He said, before starting to eat his meal.

They had went up a couple more times to fill up their stomachs— especially Stewie, who absolutely loved how they had a food court here. They were simply put, _amazing._

After dinner, they ended up heading back to the dorms, though Jacob pointed out a few more things on the way there. It was nearly 8 o'clock before they got back.

Stewie was leading the way, since he was sure his men were still by the doors— One of them were even sitting down, chatting a little bit with his co-worker. Instantly though, upon seeing the almost-dictator down the hall almost to their location, the gray haired man straightened up and got up.

"Sir." He said, along with the other guard.

Stewie nodded towards them. "Men… Good job." A slightly cruel smirk. "No strikes…So far. Did anyone come by or anything?"

The other, an orange haired man, nodded a little bit nervously at that, while standing a little bit aside to let in Jacob. "Just the Dormitory Head, briefly."

"…What did she want?"

"She saw us on camera, sir, and wondered who we were." The older guard replied, looking down.

"Hm… Alright then." He seemed to have finished, now motioning them to come into the room with him, which they obediently did. "…Okay. I need one of you to stay guard with me, for obvious reasons, of course. You wouldn't want me dead or anything, right?'' He chuckled.

The gray haired man smiled a bit, amused. The other one chuckled a little nervously. Jacob looked over from sitting in front of his computer, a bit interested in what was going on. He still had his game paused.

Stewie rolled his eyes. "Bruce… I've told you, nothing seems to be out of order—" He finally turned to look at his roommate. "Does it?"

Jacob shook his head, smiling a bit.

The child smiled. "See? There. No punishment." He looked at the other guard. "Stevens, I want you to be the one to stay behind, since you seem to want to make it up to me the _most._ "

Stevens nodded. "Thank you, sir!"

Bruce protested, "B-But—"

"Shut up. You'll have your chance _eventually,_ understood?" Stewie spoke coldly.

Bruce gulped, nodding quickly. ''O-Of course, sir…"

"Good. Alright, if I have any problems while here on the campus, I'll be sure to contact the Team."

"Alright, sir." Bruce affirmed.

"Alright, get out of here then."

Bruce obeyed, letting the door snap shut quietly as he left.

Stewie let out a sigh, turning around and sat down in his seat provided on his side of the long desk, settling in. His laptop lay there, along with various trinkets on the table. His bed had been made, and his bags holding his clothes and such were shoved underneath the bed already.

Stevens went and relaxed a bit, now going over and carefully sitting on the bed, not wanting to mess it up.

The soon-dictator lifted an eyebrow. "Sleeping bag set up and everything?" He eyed the floor, finally noticing it.

"Yes, sir." He smiled, now getting up, but with a cue, he was allowed to sit back down.

"Good… " He said, then caught a look from Jacob who seemed to be in awe. "What?"

"Wow… You've— Heck, you could be a _leader_ of a corporation when you grow up."

Stewie chuckled. "Perhaps so…" he said, as he now checked his laptop briefly for some things. _More like dictator of the entire world._

Jacob hmm'ed in amusement, as he turned to his game finally, and unpaused it. "Want to watch for a bit, before I gotta take my shower? Early day tomorrow— Classes start."

"I'm not worried— And sure." The mixed haired child scooted over and begun to watch. The night continued to be pleasant—

All the way up until they had to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Omg, I'm sorry this is so late. I was somewhat unhappy of how this chapter came out... hopefully it's okay. ono nhhh, i got distracted by other things- and thanks to the new reviewer, and wow, I didn't think it would be so good to be an actual episode :'D**

 **You're too kind :3**

 **And oh, thanks to Asiraya who put my story on her alerts and on her faves list**

 **Okay, Imma wrap this up and let you guys read the chapter. XD More main plot revealed!**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

CHAPTER 3

Beep!

 _Beep!_

 ** _BEEP!_**

A groan came from up under the blankets on the right sided bed within the dorm room. The mix of orange and brown popped up, and Stewie lazily slapped a hand over his alarm clock on his small nightstand.

A yawn escaped from his mouth, as he looked over at the time, already it would be 7 AM. He groaned—shifting his slightly sleepy body over to the edge of the bed.

He quietly eyed his assigned bodyguard off to the left, who looked plenty awake by this point.

Good.

That proved Stevens truly wanted to make it up to him as an employee.

The child yawned again, as he begun to get dressed while the bodyguard looked the other way. "Done." The child announced and the gray-haired man came over with a nice caffeinated can of soda.

"Perfect." The pre-teen smirked, as he cracked it open. He wasn't yet ready to start drinking coffee, so he stuck with some soda in the mornings to wake him up. It was a Mountain Dew—One of his favorites, behind Root Beer. He took a couple good chugs, and paused when Stevens also gave him a nice toasted egg sandwich.

"Here you are, sir."

"Excellent—I suppose you got it from the food court?'' The future dictator asked, as he examined it briefly, before taking a bite.

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Stewie said, eating it down until there was nothing left. He grabbed his backpack, shrugging it onto his back. He picked up his soda and unplugged his slick phone sliding it into his pocket.

Just in case. Who knew?

The child then straightened up, following out of the Dorm Building as per as his map. There were a crowd of confused students as they bustled around campus that morning—conversing and laughing all the while.

 _All new students must attend the New Student Seminar tomorrow morning—_

The words were recalled within the pre-teen's mind from yesterday. Damn, why did it have to be so _early_ though?

A grumble came from Stewie's mouth, as he trudged along towards the designated building. He pushed open the door—it was a little heavy—

And came the view of several students, who were nervous.

Well, some anyways.

The genius moved to sit down in the middle, where not a lot of seats had been taken. He sighed— his vision falling onto the professor who was at the front, still organizing a few things. A table of pamphlets, or booklets… while there was a laptop sitting onto top of a fold-up table usually used for outdoor purposes.

His eyes flickered up above slightly, and saw a projector hanging from the ceiling.

 _Dear god…_

 _This is going to take forever._ He thought, noting the eagerness and curiosity on the professor's face. _Goddamn it…_

The student yawned, as he slumped a bit in his chair, now taking out his phone and looking at the time.

 _Barely 8 am…_

His eyes went up disinterested as the professor started to talk—

"Welcome, new students! I hope you've been enjoying your short experience so far of Broan University, one of the most prestigious universities along the East Coast and in the country! Alright, being passed around is the—"

That's when Stewie cut him off within his mind, now sighing. These seminars were always so…. Unneeded? It just seemed like a superfluous activity—

He was suddenly handed one pamphlet, detailing a brief overview of the University, and also a Student Handbook, which he was sure he had already broken a couple of rules from…

As the professor droned on— The future dictator took a look around. Jacob wasn't around, neither were the bullies from yesterday.

Not even the sick kid was there.

Okay, so entirely new faces around him. _Judging_ faces—

He could see some people pointing him out, even trying to be **subtle** about it. He grimaced a little bit, but let it deter him—

Wait.

 _What?_

He shook himself out of his thoughts, as his eyes focused on the professor down on the stage. They were smiling and directly towards him. The child cleared his throat, as he answered with a steady voice, "…Yes?"

"Could you come down here for a minute…. Stewart Griffin, is that correct?"

"Yes—and sure." _Wonderful, singled out already. At least I know I'm better than everyone here._ He eyed the bodyguard of his, nodding to let Stevens to stay in his spot; Stevens acknowledged back with a nod of his own.

Stewie turned, now getting out of his seat, walking down to the stage with a coldened expression all the while on his face.

"Here is our youngest student this semester…" The professor started, and he put a friendly arm around the child's shoulder when Stewie came down.

"I want all of you to welcome this new young face— he may not be used to this sort of intimidating atmosphere…" The child rolled his eyes at that. "…So I don't want him to be overwhelemed by all of you." The professor grinned. "Also, he's the highest score ever on the Exam prior to getting in!"

Something _strange_ happened then.

The intelligent kid's eyes narrowed— as he watched a bunch of people's faces contorting into _concern—_ even **_fear._**

As soon it had come—

It disappeared, and their faces went back to normal. Normal, as in _jealousy,_ or whatever other expressions he had seen since he arrived here.

…..this was turning out to be one _weird_ last couple of days so far here.

First, the sick kid.

Then odd Library section blocked off— _restricted._

His odd conversation with Jacob—

And who were these…. _'they'_ he heard from both his friend and the sick kid?

And now…. This.

What was next? And why… couldn't he add any of it up? A challenge. That's what it was. …He needed to investigate… and that forbidden part of the Library seemed to call his name.

The professor patted Stewie's back, before sending him back up. " I am the Quantum Physics teacher— Looking forward to seeing you in class, Stewart."

The boy nodded, as he now plopped back down into his seat.

Rest of the senimar went as normally—and soon enough, the boy was _finally_ let out, and free to do his own thing… At least, for about a half hour.

Colors danced around him on the campus—

But he ignored them, now brushing past several people to go into the Library, of course with Stevens in tow. He hugged the straps on his backpack tight, as he made his memorized way towards the _dreaded_ section.

He stopped right in front of it, and decided to take a **more** detailed look at it.

Jesus Christ.

It was a lot more worn than what he had seen yesterday. Books were torn in half, lazily shoved up against the dusty bookshelf. There were also papers scattered about— all but forgotten in this day and age.

It was if a _tornado_ swept through the medium-sized section.

Furrowed brows fell onto the young face, as the body moved into the section, feeling as if a cold draft had just hit him. This area…. This area didn't feel _natural…_

He stepped closer to the shelves, simply putting down a hand and saw a puff of dust travel upwards. He watched almost in wonder. "Hmm… ten years it hadn't been touched?"

"What, sir?" Stevens had been paying attention to something else- some opened and displayed book on the world.

"…This… whole section."

Stevens turned towards the boy and his discovery. "..Probably. I'd guess that as well, sir."

Stewie hummed, as he coughed a little bit due to the lingering dust. He moved his arm to put over his mouth. "Nhh… What the deuce?…" He mutered, now skimming through some papers. None caught his eye. Until… One did, and it was covered with a load of dust, so as the pre-teen lifted it, he coughed a bit violently as it got knocked down onto the ground.

"Sir!" Stevens rushed to his side.

Stewie motioned him to stay back. ''I-I'm alright.." he said weakly, now picking up the paper that had caught his interest before.

Coughing a little bit just yet, he started to read it: Some details about…

An _experiment?_

"Experiments… on campus…?" He muttered, narrowing his eyes. Once again, that eerie feeling from when he had first stepped onto the campus sprung up again….

What **fucked up shit** was going on?

 _The sick kid… Product of an experiment, or something else? Hmhh._

"Sir?"

The kid was suddenly jolted from his thought, as he tossed a look over towards his employee. "….What?"

"It's almost time to go to your first class, sir."

Stewie checked the time. "Oh… right."

They both turned away from the Library now going to leave the Library.


End file.
